


Охота

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: AU, Альбус на десять лет старше Геллерта





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Альбус на десять лет старше Геллерта

С юным дарованием Геллертом Гриндельвальдом Альбус познакомился на Летней Охоте, которая традиционно проводилась в Малфой-мэноре и куда стекались сливки европейского магического общества в количестве достаточном, чтобы вызвать рвоту. Однако и полезные связи на таких мероприятиях заводились легко, чем Альбус охотно пользовался.

Впрочем, бесполезные и даже вредные знакомства завязывались еще легче. Наследника старого, но малоизвестного рода Гриндельвальдов Альбус относил к последним.

Будучи представленным как профессор Хогвартса, Альбус терпеливо выслушал оду успехам Геллерта, вежливо задал пару вопросов о школьной программе Дурмстранга и собирался откланяться под руку с профессором Йорнассом, ради которого и подошел к компании скандинавских магов. Но Геллерт вцепился в Альбуса как клещ, беззастенчиво пользуясь юным возрастом, которому позволительно и даже простительно откровенное нахальство. Вежливо спровадить жаждущего знаний юнца удалось, лишь напомнив о профессиональной тайне исследований между коллегами, но Альбус был уверен: это ненадолго.

Серо-зеленые глаза из-под косой белой челки весь день буравили Альбуса, и ему пришлось вспомнить все свои трюки, которые он обычно держал в рукаве для людей уровня министра. Впервые за много лет Альбус не скучал на Охоте.

Узорчатая мантия экстравагантного лилового цвета мелькала на границе зрения, дразнила и держала в напряжении: быть на шаг впереди, не поддаваться, не попасться.

Когда Охота стала охотой на него самого?

Альбус оценил иронию — и под конец вознаградил юношу. Подкрался к нему, расстроенному, со спины, положил руку на плечо. Геллерт вздрогнул, обернулся, сощурил злые глаза, полные азарта.

— У меня к вам остались вопросы, профессор.

— Боюсь, что Охота окончена. Возможно, мы увидимся через год. Успехов в обучении, мистер Гриндельвальд.

Его, наверное, никто так не звал. Рядом с отцом он был просто Геллертом.

Альбус неглубоко склонился — и аппарировал прежде, чем услышал ответ.

***

В сентябре на седьмом курсе среди гриффиндорцев появился новый студент. Альбус знал, кто это, знал, что год будет непростым.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, — четко и нахально поздоровался Геллерт, войдя в его класс.

Ало-золотой лев терялся на пурпурном фоне совсем не форменной мантии.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, — признал поражение Альбус.

И подумал, что летом был неправ.

Охота только начиналась.


End file.
